YeWook, yaoi I'm Creep 15
by KimyChul
Summary: Super Junior. Yesung ha compuesto una nueva canción, que parece sacar la inquietud de su alma… todos creen que fue hecha para una chica y que el pequeño toca philtrums ha sido flechado por cupido, pero hay un integrante al que esa canción lo pone de nervios y odia pensar que SU hyung podría serle arrebatado sin poder detenerlo.


[b]Título del fanfic[/b]: I´M CREEP

[b]Parejas[/b]: yewook y solo insinuación de otras xD

[b]Tipo[/b]: Yaoi

[b]Género[/b]: Drama, Lemon, Cómico.

[b]Clasificación[/b]: Rating {17}.

[b]Advertencias[/b]: pues ustedes dicen si quieren lemon o si no.

[b]Descripción[/b]: Yesung ha compuesto una nueva canción, que parece sacar la inquietud de su alma… todos creen que fue hecha para una chica y que el pequeño toca philtrums ha sido flechado por cupido, pero hay un integrante al que esa canción lo pone de nervios y odia pensar que SU hyung podría serle arrebatado sin poder detenerlo.

[b]Comentario del Autor/a[/b]: esto se me ocurrio una madruga que no podia dormir escuche la cancion y dije... esto es un yewook. y lo subi por que sera un fic corto. espero que les guste.

[color=brown]la cancion es de RADIOHEAD he aqui el link por si no la han escuchado.

[/color]

[spoiler] watch?v=XFkzRNyygfk

[/spoiler]

[color=brown]diran la cancion no pega con suju pero recuerden que es de yeye y yeye puede hacer lo que quiera xD[/color]

[b][color=blue][center]****************************CAPITULO 1*********************************[/center][/color][/b]

[b]Chicos, ¿ya tienen las canciones que quieren proponer para el nuevo álbum? –Leetuk miraba a sus dongsaengs.

No presiones Jung soo, me van a salir arrugas si me estreso – dijo Heechul tocándose la cara.

Nosotros ya tenemos una canción –dijeron el Eunhae

Por favor díganme que no tiene nada pervertido en ella – imploro Kangin

Que falta de confianza – dijeron al unísono

Con ustedes dos no se sabe – dijo el maknae

La canción de *Sabes que me muevo bien y te gustara* era broma – dijo hyuk restándole importancia.

Si, también la de *serás la liana y yo tu mono* - con secundo Donghae.

Y aun así piensan que creeremos que esta es decente – dijo Kangin

Lo es ¿verdad Donghae? –

Absolutamente hyuk –

Déjame mirarla – pidió Leetuk

Donghae desapareció de la sala por un segundo para volver con una hoja que le entrego a Leetuk.

No esta mal – los demás levantaron una ceja al oír la aprobación de el líder. – habla de la amistad que pasa a ser amor –

Porque eso no me sorprende – dijo irónico sungmin

Entonces ¿esta aprobada la primera fase? – pregunto el Eunhae.

Leetuk asintió

Y los chicos chocaron sus manos.

Yo también hice una – dijo de nuevo sungmin

Le entrego una hoja a Leetuk.

Habla de esperanza – Leetuk le miro serio – la esperanza de esperar algo que tal vez nunca será –

Si, creo que es buena y a las ELFs les gustara ¿esta aprobada? – Leetuk miro a min luego a kyuhyun, de nuevo a min y asintió.

Yo hice una pero casi no me gusto – dijo kyu para enseguida pasarle una hoja.

Diversión – Leetuk le miro – muy de tu estilo, tratas de decir que hay que encontrar momentos para divertirte… a mi me gusta –

Kyu asintió.

¿Y los demás? – pregunto el líder.

Aun estamos en proceso –

¿Kangin? – Leetuk miro a su dongsaeng

Oye yo canto no compongo… así que asegúrense de que haya una buena parte para mi – termino dirigiéndose a los demás.

Yo… yo compuse una – la voz había salido detrás de todos, dándoles un escalofrió pues ni siquiera habían notado al chico que les miraba tímidamente.

Yesung ¿cuantas veces te he dicho que hagas ruido cuando te acerques? a mi bello corazón le dará un paro cardiaco un día de estos –

Lo siento Heechul hyung –

Yesung, ¿vas a compartirnos tu canción? –Leetuk le sonrió.

Era de todos sabido que Yesung componía pero jamás quería proponer sus composiciones para los álbumes y si lo hacia era por que algún miembro lo obligaba a ello.

Así que el que hoy el quisiera proponer una canción por voluntad propia era toda una novedad que hasta kyuhyun dejo su juego para ver tal acontecimiento.

¿Me podrías dar la hoja? – pidió el líder.

Yesung negó con la cabeza.

Entonces ¿Cómo la veré? –

Ya me la se –

¿La vas a cantar? –

Asintió.

Yesung miraba a la persona por la cual se decidió cantar esta canción. Era dedicada para esos ojos que lo mareaban con solo verlos y que en este instante estaban atentos en su persona… atención que deseaba siempre.

[center]*******************************|Yesung|*******************************[/center]

No importa cuantas veces lo intente jamás podría decirle de frente mis sentimientos y menos cuando sé que seré rechazado.

Y le dedicare esta canción para mostrarle como me siento, aun cuando no sepa que es por el.

Al cantarla de nuevo tengo presente esos sentimientos y los porque de cada frase, de cada verso.

Recuerdo ese día, el clima era frio y además llovía, tu llegaste completamente mojado y estornudando al departamento, Jung soo te regaño por ser tan descuidado… ¿recuerdas que tienes que cuidarte?

Entraste a mi habitación, ya cambiado pero aun titiritando de frio, te pregunte que hacías y tú solo te metiste a mis sabanas y me pediste que te abrazara por que tenías frio. No te mire por que temí que mis ojos delataran mi verdad.

[center][color=red]When you were here before

(Cuando estabas aqui)[/color]

[color=red]Couldn't look you in the eyes

(No te pude mirar a los ojos)[/color][/center]

Recuerdo una vez que todos se burlaban de mi, tu te paraste molesto y les dijiste que se callaran me tomaste de la mano y me llevaste a un parque y me compraste un helado… siendo que aquí el pequeño eres tu.

[center][color=red]You're just like an angel

(Eres como un angel)[/color][/center]

solo un roce de tu piel es necesario para que todos mis sentidos se activen, es tan suave, tan linda tan tuya.

[center][color=red]Your skin makes me cry

(Tu piel me hace llorar)

You float like a feather

(Flotas como una pluma)

In a beautiful world

(En un mundo hermoso)[/color][/center]

Pero no importa que haga… seguimos siendo hyung y dongsaeng, el chico emo y el adorable eternal maknae.

[center][color=red]I wish i was special

(Deseo ser especial)[/color][/center]

¿Que es lo que tienes que me dejas sin aliento? ¿Por qué no puedo dormir sin soñarte?

[center][color=red]You're so fuckin' special

(Tu eres tan jodidamente especial)[/color][/center]

Yo solo soy el que te cuida en las sombras y te hará canciones que nunca leerás

[center][color=red]But i'm a creep, i'm a weirdo.

(Pero yo soy raro, soy tan extraño)

What the hell am i doing here?

(¿Que demonios hago aquí?)[/color][/center]

Recuerdo que después de una entrevista una fan te pidió un autógrafo y sin que te dieras cuenta se acercó a ti y te robo un beso.

Esa fue la primera vez que pensé que estar en súper junior seria un sacrificio.

[center][color=red]I don't belong here.

(No pertenezco aqui)

I don't care if it hurts

(No me importa si duele)[/color][/center]

Estoy llegando a mi límite… cada vez que te veo, es muy difícil no tocarte, no besarte, no decirte que te quiero.

[center][color=red]I want to have control

(Quiero tener el control)[/color][/center]

¿Te fijarías en mí si fuera guapo?

[center][color=red]I want a perfect body

(Quiero un cuerpo perfecto)[/color][/center]

O ¿tal vez si fuera menos yo?

[center][color=red]I want a perfect soul

(Quiero un alma perfecta)[/color][/center]

Mírame… aun cuando este en las sombras…

[center][color=red]I want you to notice

(Quiero que te des cuenta)

When i'm not around

(Cuando no estoy alrededor)[/color][/center]

No importa lo que haga, al final sigo pensando lo mismo.

[center][color=red]You're so fuckin' special

(Eres jodidamente especial)[/color][/center]

No soy suficiente para ti. ¿cierto?

[center][color=red]I wish i was special

(Deseo ser especial)

But i'm a creep, i'm a weirdo.

(Pero soy raro, soy tan extraño)[/color][/center]

Yo no soy esa chica a la que tienes abrazado en la fiesta del cumpleaños de Eunhyuk.

[center][color=red]What the hell am i doing here?

(¿Que demonios hago aqui?)[/color][/center]

No importa cuanto duela ¿nunca te fijas que yo siempre sigo aquí?

[center][color=red]I don't belong here.

(No pertenezco aqui)[/color][/center]

Y la única vez que saque valor para insinuarme, lo único que sucedió fue que te sonrojaste *dijiste no juegues así hyung* y saliste corriendo.

[center][color=red]She's running out again,

(Ella esta huyendo otra vez)

She's running out

(Ella esta huyendo)

She's run run run

(Ella esta corriendo… corre…corre)[/color][/center]

Pero no importa si no estas conmigo yo te daré todo para que seas feliz.

[center][color=red]Whatever makes you happy

(Lo que sea que te haga feliz)

Whatever you want

(Lo que sea que quieras)[/color][/center]

Porque para mí

[center][color=red]You're so fuckin' special

(Eres tan jodidamente especial)[/color][/center]

Lo eres todo

[center][color=red]I wish i was special...

(Deseo ser especial)[/color][/center]

Aun cuando yo no sea lo que tu necesitas

[center]

[color=red]But i'm a creep, i'm a weirdo,

(Pero soy tan raro, soy tan extraño)[/color][/center]

Seguire estando a tu lado

[center][color=red]What the hell am i doing here?

(¿Que demonios hago aqui?)[/color][/center]

[color=red][center]I don´t belong here.

(No pertenezco aqui)[/center][/color]

Desde las sombras

[color=red][center]I don't belong here~~~[/center][/color]

Mantengo mis ojos cerrados, hasta que unos aplausos me hacen abrirlos.

Los chicos me sonríen e incluso silban

Es una canción muy melancólica pero es grandiosa yeyé – me dijo Leetuk

Pero mis ojos se posaron para quien la cante, pero no me miraba… su vista estaba perdida en algún punto de la pared como si pensase en algo muy importante.

Yesung – escuche que me hablaron el Eunhae.

Si hyungs –quite forzosamente mi vista de el pequeño para mirarles.

¿Para quien es esa canción? – me congele

¿Qué? – no pueden saberlo ¿cierto? Es imposible.

Siempre que se hace una canción se esta inspirado en algo – dijo Hae

Y aquí obviamente una señorita esta haciendo que nuestro extraño muchacho se sienta inseguro y quiera cambiar por ella – termino Eunhyuk.

Es por eso que no me gusta proponer canciones, son demasiado analíticos.

Yo… - lo peor que podría hacer es mirar en este instante a mi pequeño así que mejor miro el techo.

Nuestra pequeña tortuga humana esta enamorado – sentencio Heechul acariciándome la cabeza.

¿Qué? –gritamos mi pequeño y yo al mismo tiempo, ambos nos miramos para luego voltearnos avergonzados.

Ven mi queridísimo emo, ven a los brazos de papa… Leetuk nuestro niño ya se esta haciendo grande – mire a Kangin como si le estuviera saliendo otra cabeza – que vengas te digo – me jala de el brazo y me abraza.

Vamos yeyé, cuéntanos ¿quien es? – pregunta sungmin

No, no es nadie… yo solo compongo por que si –

Y un nuevo alboroto se encendió y ahora el tema era yo… yo y mis posibles enamoradas. Decían cuanto nombre se les pasaba por la cabeza ¿Por qué eran así? Estaba harto.

BASTA! – todos me miraron sorprendidos – en primera es una canción… en donde carajos esta escrito que debo basarme en mi vida para escribirla ¿en donde?... segunda: aun cuando en verdad hubiera alguien que me gustara ustedes serian los últimos en saberlo por que son peores que las vecinas y en tercera: dejen de llamarme raro… aquí no soy el único que es anormal –fui señalando – tu eres un bipolar con síndrome de narciso, tu eres un conejo con síndrome de princesa, tu eres un salido adicto al porno, tu eres un pez que te haces el inocente pero no dices lo mismo por las noches en el cuarto de hyuk, tu si no fuera por que te corto el rollo tus neuronas ya no sirvieran de tanto juego con violencia que juegas, tu dices ser muy religioso pero te besas con Heechul hyung cada vez que puedes, tu – mi corazón paro un segundo cuando vi la carita sorprendida de mi pequeño – tu… tu deberías estar dormido ya. – me dirigí a Jung soo – solo di si la apruebas – asintió aun pasmado

Me dirigí casi corriendo a mi habitación. Jamás les había gritado y mucho menos decir lo que dije… ya que todo era secreto a voces.

Estoy asustado no voy a negarlo, pero también me siento bien. Hoy saque muchas cosas guardadas, aun que mañana vengan las reprimendas.

Hyung – la voz de mi pequeño me saco de mis pensamientos.

Pasa – corazón por favor cálmate.

Hyung ¿en verdad no pensante en alguien especial al hacer la canción? –

Yo… - no podía mentirle, no a el – yo… si, pensé en alguien muy especial para mi –

¿Y te hace feliz esa persona? –

Solo con verle – asintió

Gracias por decírmelo a mi hyung – se iba a dar la vuelta pero

Wookie – me miro… pocas veces le decía así. – quédate conmigo esta noche ¿si? –

Lo vi sorprenderse y dudar

Agache mi cabeza esperando su negativa.

Esta bien – le mire de nuevo con una sonrisa que el me devolvió.

Se subió y se acurro conmigo como tantas veces antes lo había hecho pero hoy… hoy era diferente.

Quedamos frente a frente bajo la sabana.

Wookie –le llame

¿Si? –

Puedes darme un beso en la frente – me baje hasta que sentí su respiración en mi frente, que bueno que el cuarto estaba oscuro y mas bajo las sabanas y puedo ocultar mi sonrojo.

¿Qué? –

Cuando alguien quiere sentirse mejor… dale un beso – cerré mis ojos

Y sentí su las labios en mi frente, oh si definitivamente eso se siente bien.

Gracias –

De nada –

Y así sin tocarle pero sintiendo su calor me quede dormido… si pudiera dormir así siempre, creo que me haría adicto a la cama.[/b]


End file.
